A different journey of ash in sinnoh
by auraashley
Summary: Aura ash/psychic ash/ smart ash


In the peaceful town called pallet town, inside the famous Prof. Oak's lab a raven haired teen sat in one of the couches. Beside him prof. Oak sat down and discussing with the raven haired boy about his journey. On his shoulder sat his ever faithful companion pickachu.

Ash what will you do the sinnoh league will not start for another 7 months.

I am thinking about training my Pokémon and myself for the next 7 months.

What do you mean by training yourself Ash.

You see professor when I am travelling with may, max and brock to complete battle frontier, I went to rota and participated in the local tournament and won the tournament. After the tournament I was selected as the guardian of the year. They gave me sir Aaron's staff, during the final movements I accidentally freed the lucario of sir Aaron. He was feeling betrayed so we went to tree of beginning to find the answers about sir Aaron's death and in the process the tree was injured because the number of people are more. In order to cure the tree lucario has to give up his aura as the same way as sir Aaron to cure the tree. In the process I came to know that I can use aura and I started helping lucario by giving my aura. If I hadn't give my aura lucario would have been dead. So I decided to train in the ways of aura after finishing battle frontier. So lucario accepted to train me in aura and queen Ilene agreed for my stay.

Ok ash I understood, ass u are often runs into dangerous situation it will be helpful for you to learn aura. What about your pokemon training.

As I am staying in the castle queen agreed to let my pokemon stay with me and I can train them. So I was thinking of taking all my pokemon with me for training.

Ok ash as you are taking them for training I will remove the carry limit of your pokemon, but you should use only six pokemon in your battles. And after your training is completed you should keep your pokemon here.

Ok professor that would be great. Can I use your phone to make some calls to get my other pokemon those are in training.

Sure Ash feel free to use my phone.

Time skip

Professor all my pokemon in training will be sent over here in the morning so I will go and retrieve my other pokemon

Ok ash be careful.

Time skip: viridian forest

Pidgeot I came back as I promised. Sorry I have been late if you don't want to come you don't have to I will understand. Suddenly the air around the place started moving fast and from above a loud cry was heard and a majestic bird started descending towards the raven haired teen.

Pidgeot its good to see you again do you want to come back with me. Said pokemon nodded as yes and he took out a ball and captured it again. After that he went back home and informed his mother about his decision. His mother is sad that he is going again but agreed as it is important for his dream. He went into his room and packed everything that is needed for the training and went downstairs. He then went to professor Oaks lab and informed his pokemon about the trip and said them to be ready for training. He went inside and asked professor to trade his remaining tauros for other pokemon, and the professor updated the information on the trading page. He informed ash about his winnings from the league and other battles and the amount shocked ash. It is around 75 million all are winnings from league and battle frontier and helping out the rangers and his help in saving the world. Ash immediately asked professor to invest half the amount in business so it would be productive and transferred the amount into professor's account. Professor was surprised by ash's request but agreed nonetheless. After that ash left to his room and after having his dinner and discussing with his mother about the investments he also decided to extend his mother's restaurant to other cities in kanto. He transferred another 25 million into his mother's account leaving him with around 14 million dollars. With that set he retired for the night.

Next day:

Ash woke up in the morning and got ready and woke pickachu and went to downstairs after having breakfast he went to professor oak laboratory had enquired about the trading. The professor informed him about few requests and explained reasons behind them. Ash agreed to trade the tauros with them and asked the professor to trade them. The pokemon he got were quite powerful and ash amazed by their power. They are a Gardevoire and Gallade from a trainer who is retiring from being trainer and wants to settle down and to start working in his farm. Another one was zorark which was from unova region and the trainer gave traded it because he cannot train her and want a normal type pokemon. Next ones are traded for personal reasons and he received a shelgon, aerodactyle, milotic, absol, slyvion, and seven eevee's. He decided to train them along with his other pokemon so he returned them after interacting with them and put all of them in his bag. By that time all his pokemon whom he left with others have come back. His primeape is a champion for 4 years and his squirtel evolved in order to save some people struck in an apartment which is on fire. So he decided to come back to his trainer because he feels that he no longer belonged to squirtel squad. After ash called officer jenny Blastoise is very happy to go back and immediately asked officer jenny to take to his trainer.

Now ash is ready to go to rota and start training. He checked his bag or all the items necessary for the journey and once confirmed he let out Pidgeot and once he settled on Pidgeot he asked Pidgeot to go to rota. After travelling for few hours he reached his destination. Once he reached the palace he is welcomed by the guards and taken to the queen. Once he met the queen and lucario and taken the oath of training in the ways of aura he went and settled in his allotted room. His training will start the very next day.

Seven months after he took the oath of training he trained in all the ways in aura that is known to lucario. So five months into the training lucario sent a letter to lucario kingdom to send the ancient scrolls on aura and to send an riolu to partner with ash. He also explained about the boy's untrained potential and informed them that he is special case. They sent the scrolls and a special riolu which is white in colour and trained in ways of aura by the elders of the lucario kingdom. Lucario started training ash and himself to learn the ancient techniques. The white riolu sent by the lucario kingdom is easily bonded to ash and they both started training together with lucario. Ash mastered every technique there is in the scrolls very fast and completed his training a week before the actual time.

His training with pokemon also going very well and he focused on endurance and also focused on ways to counter their weakness. All his pokemon evolved except his pickachu, even his stubborn bulbasaur also evolved to catch up to others. His new pokemon are also very strong and helped others in training. He also got other pokemon like gible which evolved into gabite in these 7 months and is ready to evolve in the near future into gorchomp. He also got swablu which evolved into altaria, and a dratini which evolved into dragonair. His pokemon training mainly focused on speed, stamina, endurance to their weakness and new attacks. He trained his elites in a different manner by inventing new moves by using science which he learnt by reading in the castle library. He made use of that knowledge and created new moves. With this training his elites like pickachu, charizard, lucario, sceptile, primeape, gardevoir, zoroark, solamance and altaria. He also trained his other pokemon to create new moves but they are not that powerful and they are yet to reach to his elites level.

In these seven months he also found interest in invention so he learnt science and occasionally tried to invent something new to test his skills. Those gadgets he invented are sent to professor oak in order to test and to get into production. In the last two months of the training he focused on creating a watchdex which will enable users to store all their pokemon. With the help of professor oak he started a new company which mainly focuses on invention and software. He contributed 25% of his total earnings from his earnings to orphanages and to fight against pokemon abuse. His inventions are mostly became success and his company got several offers from shilph co. and devon corps. Etc. He and professor oak made sure that their names will not be available to the public as the owners and he appointed a trust worthy employee, named Richard whom ash saved during his travels. He will deal with all the legal issues and viola who will deal with the other aspects of the company. Along with ash and professor oak there is another person who is also an owner of the company, her name is Elena and she is ash's girlfriend. Nobody know about her except professor oak and he promised to keep it as a secret.

His mother's restaurant also expanded and he owns 50% of shares in his mother's restaurant. Their restaurant's expanded in to all the major cities in both kanto and jonto and they are planning to expand to hoenn and sinnoh. Their concept of restaurant which is environmental friendly became a huge success and helped in expanding. He occasionally contacted his mother to discuss about the business issues, and she became busy with the expansion of her business. He didn't inform his mother about his other company and want to keep it as a secret.

His training is completed and his elites reached champion level and his other pokemon reached the level of elites and are slowly reaching champion level. He in his aura training exceeded the level of normal aura guardians and is at the level of aura sage.

On his last day at the Cameron palace an unexpected guest arrived. Arceus the god of pokemon and the being said to be creator of the world arrived and gave ash the title of aura price and explained his responsibilities. Ash accepted the title and took oath to perform his duties and to use his powers for the wellbeing of both pokemon and humans. As a gift Arceus gave ash a complete set of mega stones and a key stone which will only be activated by ash. He explained ash about mega evolution and said that in a region called kalos, it came into existence. After that Arceus left ash decided to head home the next day. Sir Aarons lucario requested ash to take him with ash so that he can help him in training in his new powers and it also enables him to travel and see the world. After explaining it to the queen and took permission they retired to their rooms for the night. Next day they woke up and practised in aura and sparred with each other. After the training session was over they went inside and freshen up and after having breakfast they left to pallet town on charizard.

They reached pallet town after few hours and went to ash home. They are greeted by Delia. They went inside and ash went to his room and took shower and changed his dress and came downside. Then they had lunch and ash and lucario went to professor oak's lab. Ash explained about his stay in rota and his training and about his pokemon training. He gave his prototype watchdex to professor for testing. After explaining about his stay in rota ash explained to professor about the visit of Arceus and the expression on professor's face is priceless. After professor oak came out of his shock ash explained about his title as aura prince and asked professor to keep it as a secret. Then he showed him those mega stones and key stone and explained about mega evolution. Professor asked ash to study his pokemon when mega evolved and he agreed. After that they began discussion about their business and ash was shocked to learn that they have got a turnover in billions. So they decided to celebrate it and as ash's birthday is in three days they decided to celebrate it in ash' birthday party. Ash decided to announce about his relationship with Elena. So he called her and informed her about his decision and asked about her opinion and she agreed with that.

Ash went home and informed his mom about the birthday party and asked her to make arrangements. He then sent invitations to all his friends from misty and brock to Anabel and Gary. He also invited those who he met in his journey's and helped him. He got reply from most of them that they will arrive in pallet town a day before the party. So he booked a hotel in viridian city for the guests.

Next day

Both brock and misty arrived to pallet town by evening and went to ash's house and greeted ash and Delia. Ash requested them to receive guests from the port and airport and to place them in the hotel they booked for the guests and they both agreed. Then they three went to shopping along with professor oak and Delia in viridian city by car. In viridian city they are met with Gary and took him along with them.

All of them went to a big shopping complex and both misty and Delia went to lady's section. All the men went to men's section. Gary selected a black coloured suit along with white colour shirt and a black tie. Brock selected a grey coloured suit with light pink coloured shirt and grey coloured tie. Then ash selected a thick blue coloured suit with white coloured shirt and blue tie. Last professor oak selected white coloured suit and black shirt with white tie. All those suits are expensive and are of top quality. Then they went to select normal clothes and ash selected a plain blue colour t-shirt with black coloured pant and a silver scarf. When he tried the dress all three of them shocked to see ash and he look very handsome. He took 10 pairs of those dress with two pairs of different colour. Gary and rock selected simple attire's and professor didn't take any. Then they went to training outfits and ash selected an attire which is suitable for his aura training and fire proof. Then they went to foot ware and selected formal shoes to match their suits and normal shoes for their travelling. Ash took special shoes which will help him in aura training. Then they went to pay the bill and it cost around 100000 dollars and ash paid the amount. They went and meet up with misty and Delia and ash paid their bills and together they left to a restaurant to have dinner. Once they are seated they each ordered their favourite dish and ash ordered a bottle of ketchup with pokemon food for pickachu and a chocolate cake for lucario. Brock immediately recognised the lucario as the same as sir Aaron and ash explained about his training in aura at rota and his business plans to the group, he also explained about their new company which he and professor established separately. He hid some information from the group like his training methods and their new moves. He also explained them about mega evolution and Gary took special interest in that topic so ash informed him that in kalos they are researching it in kalos and asked Gary to go to kalos if he wanted to do research on mega evolution. He also promised Gary that he will arrange sponsorship from their company. Gary agreed to go to kalos and do research on mega evolution. Next he introduced them to his white riolu and they are mesmerised by its power. After finishing dinner, they went to pallet town and the group along with Delia reached professor oak's lab and he introduced them to his new pokemon. Both Gary and brock began to examine the pokemon and praised ash for taking good care of them. Gary asked permission from him to study his pokemon and ash agreed for that. After that ash took them to his pocket dimension which he created and showed them the training grounds and explained them about him being aura prince. They sleep in the palace in his pocket dimension for the night. Next morning professor along with Gary tested watchdex and suggested some changes to the watchdex and gave it back to ash and ash began to work on the changes and made the changes by the afternoon. Gary mean while began observing ash pokemon and prepared the notes that is required for his paper. Brock and misty after having breakfast went to viridian city to receive the guests. Professor after ash gave the watchdex began examining the changes that are made.

Ash took all his pokemon and asked Gary to accompany him and went into the forest and began training his pokemon. Them he gave a key stone that he found to Gary and explained him about the mega stones and how to find them. He explained him about the mechanism about how it is worked and showed him the mega evolution directly to Gary. Gary began writing the notes about mega evolution of various pokemon and their differences in power and appearance with the normal ones. After the training session they left to home and Gary provided the notes he written on mega evolution by observing ash pokemon. He also explained that the power will be dependent on the individuals bond with their pokemon and their strength. By evening professor studied the notes and gave his opinion and suggested Gary to publish it as a paper in researcher's journal. Ash agreed to help him in his research and to send anything related to mega evolution to Gary. It is around 5 in the evening professor finished examining the changes and gave it back to ash. Ash immediately sent the blue print after adding the new changes to Richard and asked him to put it into production and to bring 5 pieces to the party. Ash put all his pokemon in his watchdex and asked professor oak and Gary to come with him. He took them to viridian forest and ask them to search for the mega stones. Gary began searching with the help of his key stone and ash gave a special device to professor to find the mega stone. They found around a dozen mega stones and some amber fossils a new fossil which professor didn't recognised. So they decided to revive them in pewter city and ash took them to pewter city fossilization lab. Professor gave them all 7 fossils which they found along with new fossil which ash found. After around six hours all the fossils are revived and ash paid the bills and they all came out of the lab. By the time it is already 12 in the night and ash teleported them using his Gardevoire to the lab and they all went to sleep.

Next morning, they all woke up and Gary and Ash took shower and wore the new clothes they bought as a symbol of their new journey. Ash in his new attire is looking handsome and Gary is not far behind him in looks. They both went to airport to receive Elena, and Ash introduced Elena to Gary. They took her to another hotel where his friends are not staying. The hotel is five-star hotel and Ash booked top suit for Elena and his sister Sarah. They took them to the suit and after they are settled they excused themselves and reached the hotel where his are staying. His friends that are arrived are May, Max, Ritchie, Tracy, Casey, Sabrina, Misty's sisters, Anabel, and others he met during his travels. They wished him happy birthday and they began to catch up with the others. Sabrina gave back his hunter which evolved into Gengar. She trained hunter and she decided to return him to ash as hunter is never her pokemon. He gladly accepted and he took all the guests to shopping for the party. He asked Gary to accompany them in shopping and he went to bring Elena and Sarah for shopping. Sarah is a researcher and retired trainer she won all the leagues in a record time of 3 years and decided to become researcher. Elena's other sister didn't come to the party as she is busy in her work. He took them to cerulean city for shopping. There he selected a dress for both Elena and Sarah which are expensive and asked them to buy whatever they want to. He went to an jewellery shop and brought a necklace to Elena which will match her dress and another to Sarah to match her dress. He also brought another necklace to his mother. He paid the amount and went to shopping mall and met Elena and Sarah. After finishing their shopping, he left them in their hotel and he went and met with Gary in the shopping complex, who is waiting impatiently for other to complete the shopping along with brock. After an hour they finished shopping and ash paid the bills and he along with Gary and Brock left to pallet town. They reached their home around 5 in the evening and decided to relax for an hour. Brock asked ash that if he could travel with him in sinnoh as he have to complete a report and he have to do it by travelling in a region and ash accepted his request.

Around 6 Delia got ready and went to function hall. Ash, brock and Gary along with professor oak got ready and left to the party. Ash asked them to go ahead and he along with Gary went to bring Elena and Sarah. Once he reached the hotel they waited for the two girls to come. Once the girls came out both the boys are awestruck at their beauty. Ash went near Elena and kissed her on the lips for a full minute. After parting away, he led them to function hall with holding her hands and Gary led Sarah. By the time they entered the function hall all the guests are arrived. Once Ash and Elena entered into hall every one of the guests are speechless, some of the girls are sending daggers at Elena and boys are jealous at Ash. Most of the Ash friends are shocked because they know how dense he is, and they are shocked to see Ash having a girlfriend and brock crying anime style in the corner.

Once they entered they were greeted by professor oak both are interacting with professor Oak casually which shocked most of the visitors as the don't know the girl, even Delia also shocked. Ash introduced Elena to his mother and what shocked her most is he introduced as his girlfriend. After the introductions are over party is started officially and all the guests wished him and gave the presents. Halfway into the party both Richard and viola entered the party and greeted ash and Elena and gave the gifts they brought for both of them. Richard gave the 5 watchdex that are made to ash. After few minutes' slow dance is started Ash took Elena's hand led her to dance floor. All the dance classes he took while he is in rota helped him. Both of them started dancing for the slow beat and each and every body in the party are amazed at the dance as both Ash and Elena danced in sync. Ash friends are once again shocked at the way Ash carried himself and his girlfriend, he led the dance like a true gentle man and he treated like a gentleman which further shocked his friends. Once the dance is over they are led to dinner tables. Both Ash and Elena are led to a special corner arranged by professor and remaining all are led to the normal dinner area in the restaurant. Ash and Elena enjoyed the dinner and he took her outside after informing his mother and asked Gary to accompany Sarah to her room.

Next day

Ash and Elena woke up in his mansion in his pocket dimension, after they woke up he brought her back to her hotel room and left to get ready. Once he reached his house he got ready and went to professor oak's lab after informing her that all the guests are arriving to their house. Once he reached the lab he asked professor oak to buy some land where they can build a sanctuary for all the pokemon and it will be a tourist attraction as well as it provides opportunity for the researchers to study their behaviour. Professor oak agreed to do it and informed ash that he will finish all the formalities. Then Ash and Gary decided to catch as many pokemon as they can to send them to the lab so that when the sanctuary is ready they can stay in the sanctuary in their natural habitat. As they want to capture all the 800 species they decided to buy a large land. They also agreed to capture breeding pairs which will help to increase the number of species available in each type. The decided to ask all of Ash's friends to help to catch pokemon from different regions.

By afternoon every one of ash's friends come to his home along with Elena and Sarah. Ash and Delia started to catch up with them, May is going to a school to learn about coordinating and soon she will start her journey in jonto. Max is learning everything from his father so that when he starts his journey next year he will be prepared. So Ash advised him to study under professor Oak which will benefit him as he can learn about all the pokemon from different regions. So max decided to learn from professor Oak after informing his parents. Misty, Sabrina are gym leaders. Anabel is busy as she is frontier brain, Ritchie and Casey are going to start their journey in another region. Casey is starting her journey in kanto while Ritchie is starting his journey in unova. So Ash explained them about their plan and asked them to help him to catch as many pokemon as they can for professor. They all agreed to help them in that and all of them who are travelling decided to catch the breeding pairs for the sanctuary. He gave three of them the watchdex Richard gave him explained how it works. He informed them that whatever pokemon they catch to keep with them they can keep and remaining to send to lab for the time being. He gave one to Gary and one to Elena. For remaining he said that he will send them to their hose where they are staying within a week. They went to professor oak's lab and Ash let out all his pokemon so that every one of them will see them. Sarah began examining Ash's pokemon and she is quiet impressed with them. Gary began discussing with her about the mega evolution and asked her to give an opinion on his paper on mega evolution. She agreed and he led her inside the lab. Ash however didn't show some of his pokemon and wanted to keep them as a secret. He didn't show them his white lucario, Altaria, dragonaire, and his recent fossil pokemon which professor named as Amaina, Aeroductile and Auroras. What he showed them are all not fully evolved pokemon and some known pokemon to his friends. The new pokemon he showed them are his Gardevoire and Gallade, solamance, gabite, eeveeolution's, milotic, absol and zorark. While they are busy in looking at Ash pokemon he led Elena to a safer distance and showed her other pokemon that he didn't show to group. All of them are special and very well trained. She was awestruck at the new fossil pokemon and began examining it. He also showed her mega evolution with his Aeroductile Altaria and lucario. The power she felt from mega evolved pokemon are very high. After examining his pokemon both of them went near a lake and sat there away from all the people peacefully with each other company. They enjoyed each other's company and sat there for an hour and later they went back to lab. inside the lab professor oak gave him permission to carry two full teams and remaining should either stay in his watchdex or in the ranch. So Ash promised to professor that he will keep them in his watchdex and only use them for training. Gary after making changes to his report on mega evolution gave it to professor oak and asked him to publish it on both Ash and Gary's name as most of the information was given by Ash. So professor agreed to it and promised to publish it on both their name. Those who don't know about mega evolution asked them about mega evolution and both Gary and Ash agreed to show them. Once every body are outside both Gary and Ash released their Blastoise and charizard and mega evolved them. Blastoise after mega evolving changed its appearance, its canons grew larger, body grew larger and its type changed from water to water and dragon. Ash charizard changed its colour from orange to black with flames being changed to blue and its body grew in size and its power increased 3 times and its new type is flying and dragon. All are amazed to learn that there is new evolution which can revert back to its previous evolution and way stronger. After that they went to Delia's house and had lunch. Those who came to the party left saying that they will be in touch and capture as many pokemon as they can for the sanctuary and Ash promised to pay them for each capture. Both Elena Sarah are going back to their home as they are on leave from their work and Sarah is busy in her research. Once they left Ash asked brock to be ready for their journey to sinnoh which they will go the next day. Ash asked Gary to send him some kalos pokemon to be part as his team. he advised him to meet professor sycamore about mega evolution and inform them about his findings. He promised Gary that whenever he come across mega stone's he will sure to send them to him. He requested him to send a frockie which is staying in professor sycamore lab. he explained Gary that he learnt about that frockie from Arceus and he has to him a part of his team as it is useful for him to stop a crisis when he arrives in kalos. Gary after learning that promised to send the frockie as soon as he goes to professor sycamore lab. professor oak who learnt that Ash is aura prince and it is his job to keep balance in the world promised Ash to keep an eye on all the regions if there is any crime which will endanger the world.

Ash pokemon: -

Pickachu

Charizard

Venasaur

Blastoise

Pidgeot

Primeape

Muk

Tauros

Kingler

Meganium

Quilava

Totodile

Heracross

Gabite

Altaria

Dragonaire

Zorark

Aeroductile

Auroras

Amira

Milotic

Gallade

Gardevoire

Lucario

Lucario(white)

Sceptile

Corphish

Aipom

Donphan

Torkol

Absol

Solamance

Slyvion

Umbreon

Espeon

Jolteon

Vapoeon

Leafeon

Glacion

Flareon

Swellow

Chimchar


End file.
